


[Podfic of] Thunderings of Justice

by exmanhater



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Anya's feelings after Hell's Bells and ending with Entropy. I was reminded of the speech in Triangle and cursed Joss for being the planner of destruction even while building up our hopes. I thought Anya deserved a little rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Thunderings of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunderings of Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260177) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1JJiVsT) [3.5 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 7:39 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
